Wreck-it Ray vs The World
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: (Takes place during Chapter 6 of Wreck-it Ray) Ray and Ralph start talking after a day of sparring and Ralph mentions he had 7 exes before Ray. What he forgot to mention is that they want to kill Ray so he can't be with Ralph. Will Ray be able to defeat the L.O.S.'s League of Evil Exes, or will he get a game over? Slash/Yaoi. Ralph/OC, Ralph/Bowser
1. Evil X Number 1

**(A/N) This is a filler story for Chapter 6 where Ray has his training montage. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Evil Ex #1**

**Ray and Ralph crashed on the ground, exhausted from the 3 hours of training. "Dang, Ralph! Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Ray queried as he placed his back on the Niceland Condo's wall. "Believe it or not, my exes all taught me how to protect myself better. I'm not just a lover and a wrecker. I've got skills." Ralph gloated as he flexed his oversized muscles. "Show off." "You know you love it." "Still doesn't make it cool." **

**They laughed for a bit until Ray's gauntlet began to vibrate. "Wonder who that could be." He stated as he opened the message. **

**Dear Ray,**

**I am the first of Ralph's 7 evil exes. If you're gonna stay with your boyfriend, you must defeat us all! I will be coming for you soon. Beware!**

**Signed, **

**Donkey Kong**

**Ray read the note silently to himself, then deleted it thinking it was junk. Little did he know, his fight for Ralph had just begun.**

* * *

**The Next Day!**

**Ray walked into Litwak's to begin his shift, but found that he wasn't there. "Mr. Litwak?! Where are you?" He barked as he scanned the aisles of games for his mentor. "He left for a bit. He said we had the day off." Yuni from DDR explained as she went on her merry way. "Sweet! More Ralphy time for me!" he exclaimed as he teleported to Fix-it Felix Jr.**

**"Ralph! Where are you?" Ray shouted as he entered the hut. "In the kitchen!" he barked back as Ray made his way to his boyfriend. "What's up, Ralph?" "Making a sandwich?" he replied as he lifted the food to his mouth. "Sweet a sandwich!" Ray squealed as he took a huge bite out of his love's meal. **

**"Ray! What the hell?" "I was hungry. Sorry." "If you were anybody else I would wreck you." "Why don't you?" Ray whispered as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Ray!" "Ralph!" Ray mimicked as he copied the giant's movements. "This isn't... you're not... UGH! You're just like Donkey!" "Wait... Donkey?!" His answer was a hand grabbing the back of his shirt and tossing him outside.**

**"I am a member of the L.O.S. and one of Ralph's 7 evil exes!" a big gorilla with a red tie that had a huge red 'DK' on the front barked as he pounded the ground. "Ralph?! You seriously dated this guy?!" Ray queried as he pointed at the behemoth. "Well... he was kind of my last boyfriend. It's a long story." "Well, we've got time." Ray replied as he sat on the grass.**

**"Well... I was an outcast. No one wanted to hang with me, that is except for him. He was so nice and I thought I'd give him a chance, but he was an overboard hipster and didn't really care about anything, so I dumped him." "Wow... and I thought I was a bad judge of character." Ray thought to himself. "Now... Let's begin!" D.K. yelled as he charged Ray again. "Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" he donned his armor and got chucked into the air. "Thunderblade!" Ray drew his sword from the code and slashed Donkey Kong straight down the middle. **

**"It's gonna take more than a little paper cut to stop me!" D.K. bellowed as he pulled out a glowing ball with a weird symbol on it. "He's got a Smash Ball!" Ralph barked at Ray as D.K. crushed it. Suddenly, a pair of bongos appeared and an announcer from somewhere shouted 'GO!'. He began to play and sent shockwaves towards Ray. He tried to dodge, but just couldn't get the timing down. "SWORD THROW!" Ray shouted as he took a hit to the chest and boomeranged his sword into DK's bongos, canceling the smash. **

**"HA! FINISHER! THUNDERSLASH!" Ray ran up and slashed him in the chest, causing him to turn into coins. "Huh? This is new." Ray commented as he picked up a coin. "This is only the beginning." Ralph spoke as he walked over to Ray. "One down, six to go." **

* * *

**Next Chapter after Chapter 16 of Wreck-it Ray!**

**Preview: The next 2 exes rears their heads up in Sugar Rush while Ray and Ralph are goofing off with Vanellope. Ray gets a little annoyed that these guys keep showing up, but Ralph warned him that he needs to keep his guard up. Will Ray just let them have him, or will Ralph lend a hand to the cause?**


	2. Why!

**Next Chapter! This story will be about 8 chapters so yea... good luck with that.**

**NOW 4 REVIEWS! **

* * *

**BHW MC - That is true, but Ralph actually dated these people before Ray went back in time to get his soul piece back from him. Technically he dated them almost 4 years prior to dating Ray. Quick correction ;-)**

**Distrust365 - I already have my hands full lol XP**

* * *

**Now to get it started!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**WHY?!**

**Ray stood in front of Ralph and stared deep into his chocolate eyes, ironically colored seeing as how Ralph hated chocolate. "How many?" Ray inquired. "What do you mean?" Ralph queried back. "How many more exes before this is done?" "I just said six more." "Well that's reassuring." Ray yelled sarcastically as he crossed his arms. "You act like I'm your first boyfriend anyways." "You're not, but my ex isn't trying to kill you know is he?" "Point taken." Ralph submitted as he walked back into his shack. **

**"Look, I love you, but this thing is just kind of weird." Ray confessed as he crashed on the worn couch in the living room. "As weird as a Codemaster gooing out with a bad guy?" Ralph inquired as he crashed next to Ray. "You're not bad. You just act bad. _Real_ bad." Ray cooed into Ralph's ear while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Ray!" "Yeah?" "Ugh... I love you." "Love you back, Ralphy. Now how about a shower? I stank!" "Yes you do." Ralph commented while waving his hand in front of his nose. "You're my boyfriend! You love my stink." "Only when I'm the one who caused it." Ralph replied in a smooth tone. "Now who's the wrong one?" "You still are." Ralph joked as he picked Ray up and carried him to the shower.**

* * *

**"TAG! You're it!" Vanellope hollered as she glitched across the river of chocolate. Ray and Ralph decided that today would be the day they hung out with Vanellope, but she, of course, had other plans. "I don't want to touch chocolate! I hate chocolate!" Ralph barked as he sat on the edge of the river. "Well, if you don't want it on you..." "NO RAY!" Ralph flushed as he pulled out Ray's Codeboard. "Spoil Sport..." Ray grumbled as Ralph hopped onto it and floated over the molten treat like it was poison. **

**"Huh... What'd you know? It didn't break." Ray joked as he appeared on the other side of the river next to Ralph and Vanellope. "Hey! Only _I_ can make big jokes around these parts!" Vanellope warned as Ralph held her in place on his shoulder. "I didn't mean anything by it. I'm almost as big as him myself." "Yeah Yeah..." she grumbled under her breath as they continued to walk towards Diet Cola Mountain. "This reminds me of one of my exes." Ralph commented as he picked up a torn piece of a racing outfit. "Let me guess... Evil ex?" Ray queried as he picked up his board. "Actually two of them." Ralph replied as the sound of 2 V8 engine pierced the silence. **

**2 people, one guy and one girl, in racing attire walked out from behind a mound of Nesquik dust holding stereing wheels attached to briefcases. "Hey Ralphy boy! Long time no see!" "Capt. Falcon and Lt. Connors. Can't say that I miss you seeing as you both cheated on me with each other." "HUH?!" Ray was lost, and his face was priceless. "I dated Connors and broke up with her to date Falcon, but Connors got Falcon to cheat on me so I dropped him. **

**"Can we just get to the fight because that was just unhelpful." Ray queried as he took out his board. "We'd rather DEATH RACE!" They shouted as they threw their breifcases up. They transformed into monster vehicles with their evil ex number on the side. "Hey... How about you two try to jump Mentos Bridge?" "Mentos Bridge?" They said simultaneously "Yeah, hit that wall, around the track 2 times, and across Mentos Bridge. First one out wins." "DEAL!" **

**They all got into positions as Vanellope walked in front of them with a checkered flag. "Where'd you get that?!" Ray and Ralph inquired simultaneously. "All racers have one." She counted them down and they took off. Ray took an early lead, but the villains weren't far behind. He swung around the track, prepping the necessities for his plan to work. He gave up the lead on the last lap as they reached the Mentos Bridge. "Thunderblade! SLASH!" He threw a blow at the Mentos as soon as the duo was over the gap. "Hopr you have a nice swim!" He taunted as he slashed their tires causing them to lose momentum and fall jast as the Mentos reached the bottom. They exploded in a Diet Soda Frenzy as coins spread across the wreckage. "HAHA! I win!" Ray barked as he reached the other side of the gap. **

**"You realize that was cheaing, right?" Vanellope commented as he walked over to his friends. "They called Death Race. You haven't seen the movie?" "No, and now I don't want to if everyone turns into coins." "That's just the result of their pact with the B-Man being broken." Ralph explained as he sat on Vanellope's sponge cake bed. "Really?" "Yeah, I hated the name too, but I loved him. _Loved_ being the keyword.**

* * *

**Next Chapter soon XP**

**No preview this time. Oh well!**


End file.
